


insert gang sign here

by jojosnail



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a group chat fic, also i have writers block and this is to help me cope, bc there "aren't enough of those already"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosnail/pseuds/jojosnail
Summary: Camp Campbell finally has service.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> USERNAMES
> 
> TreeDad - David
> 
> sighs - Gwen
> 
> depressed - Max
> 
> helpme - Neil
> 
> scREE - Nikki
> 
> YES - Preston
> 
> shutupharrison - Nerris
> 
> oospicy - Harrison
> 
> sk8erboi - Ered
> 
> MSPaint - Dolph
> 
> STARS - Space Kid
> 
> gaylord - Nurf

**Insert Gang Sign Here**

_2 Unread Messages!_

 

 **YES:** WAKE UP YOU BUFFOONS

 **YES:** I HAVE T E A

 

 **depressed:** jesus preston chill your tits it's 3 am

 

 **TreeDad:** Preston, don't you think it's a little early?

 

 **YES:** yet you're up anyway

 

 **sighs:** YEAH SHUT UP DAVID THERES TEA INVOLVED

 

 **YES:** YES LISTEN TO YOUR CO-COUNSELOR DAVID

 

 **sk8erboi:** look can we get on with the gossip theatre kid

 

 **MSPaint:** Yes, you have perked my interest!

 

 **scREE:** wow im actually excited!!!

 **scREE:** is this how a typical white girl feels???

 

 **depressed:** nikki do you even know what a typical white girl is

 

 **scREE:** nope! :D

 

 **depressed:** figures

 **depressed:** also where the fuck is neil

 

 **TreeDad:** Language!

 

 **depressed:** shut the fuck up david

 **depressed:** suck my dick

 

 **scREE:** oh hey max you're right!!

 **scREE:** WHERES MY OLDER BROTHER

 

 **helpme:** I AM N O T YOUR OLDER BROTHER

 **helpme:** OUR PARENTS FUCKED ONE TIME NIKKI

 **helpme:** O N E T I M E

 

 **scREE:** hi older brother :D

 

 **helpme:** oh for fucks sake

 

 **depressed:** oh yeah i remember that

 **depressed:** that was,, disturbing

 

 **shutupharrison:** SHUT UP

 **shutupharrison:** Preston, you had tea right?

 

 **YES:** Y E S

 **YES:** thank you nerris :D

 **YES:** OKAY LISTEN UP YOU FUCKERS

 

 **gaylord:** yes finally tea time is here

 

 **STARS:** :0

 

 **helpme:** shut up space kid

 

 **STARS:** :(

 

 **YES:** SO YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY WONDERING WHO THE TEA IS ABOUT

 **YES:** WELL LET ME TELL YOU

 

 **oospicy:** preston if you don't shut the f u c k up right now i'm going to get out of bed and strangle you

 

 **sk8erboi:** oh d a n g

 **sk8erboi:** and the magic boy cuts in

 

 **YES:** oh um hi harrison i thought you were asLEEP

 **YES:** dammit i thought you'd be able to sleep through it aLL

 

 **oospicy:** well you were giggling like a little BITCH so i woke up and realized you were about to spread MY FUCKING SECRET

 **oospicy:** SO YOU BETTER START RUNNING YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

 **YES:** WDYM L I T T L E

 **YES:** I'M TALLER THAN YOU

 

 **helpme:** oh lord

 

 **scREE:** what do you mean by that??

 **scREE:** harrison isn't answering?????

 

 **helpme:** wait for it

 

 **oospicy:** ,,,,

 **oospicy:** T H A T S I T

 

 **helpme:** here we go

 

 **YES:** HARRISON NO

 **YES:** II'm SORRYELGE)#)#O#(I%OODIJE

 

 **sighs:** OH SHIT A BITCH FIGHT WAIT LET ME GET THERE

 **sighs:** IM RUNNING HOES 

 

 **TreeDad:** GWEN, NO!

 

 **scREE:** is it just me or is harrison kind of scary when he's mad

 

 **MSPaint:** It is DEFINITELY not just you.

 

 **depressed:** i mean the last time harrison got pissed at someone i ended up barfing up handkerchiefs

 **depressed:** which i might mention was meant for NEIL

 **depressed:** SO I SUFFERED FOR NO FUCKING REASON

 **depressed:** C O U G H C O U G H

 

 **scREE:** speaking of people who are scary when they're mad

 **scREE:** my older brother is pretty s c ar y

 

 **helpme:** except i'm ?? not ??

 **helpme:** im not two things actually

 **helpme:** IM NOT SCARY AND IM N O T YOUR OLDER BROTHER FFS

 **helpme:** im like a tall wiggly noodle with raptor hands

 

 **depressed:** neil the last time YOU got super pissed you shoved handkerchiefs down nikki's throat

 

 **scREE:** i'm starting to see a theme with the handkerchiefs

 **scREE:** maybe neil and harrison are more alike than we thought?????

 

 **helpme:** DONT RELATE ME TO HARRISON IN A N Y WAY NIKKI

 

 **STARS:** hey didn't neil call himself an idiot that day?

 

 **helpme:** SPACE KID YOU SHUT UP TOO

 

 **sighs:** OKAY OKAY I'M AT HARRISON'S AND PRESTON'S TENT AND PRESTON IS GETTING HIS ASS K I C K E D

 

 **shutupharrison:** What's happening in there?!

 

 **sighs:** okay basically harrison is yelling at him and kicking him and hes holding scissors ??? 

 **sighs:** i think he's threatening to cut his hair too ???? like hes P I S S E D

 **sighs:** preston is whining like a little bitch

 

 **gaylord:** wow i didn't know he had it in him

 **gaylord:** i feel like i raised him right

 

 **shutupharrison:** All you do is rob him and beat him up every day, though?

 

 **gaylord:** exactly

 

 **sighs:** OH F UCK HARRISON JUST SOCKED HIM IN THE NOSE AND LUNGED FOR HIM OH S H I T

 **sighs:** oh shit is preston's nose bleeding i should probably stop this

 

 **TreeDad:** YES, YOU REALLY SHOULD GWEN!

 

 **depressed:** how about you b o t h stop texting the fucking stupid gc that i SOMEHOW got wrapped up in and actually STOP THEM JESUS CHRIST

 

 **gaylord:** okay but more important things

 **gaylord:** harrison vs gwen, preston, and david

 **gaylord:** how much

 

 **shutupharrison:** 30 dollars

 **shutupharrison:** The trio is going to win.

 

 **scREE:** 50 cents for the trio!!!!

 

 **depressed:** nikki that's not exactly how bets work but whatever idgaf

 **depressed:** my bets on the trio tbh

 **depressed:** but i still want them to lose

 

 **scREE:**??????

 

 **depressed:** i want david to get his ass kicked

 **depressed:** but he's with gwen so it's unlikely

 

 **scREE:** O HHHHHHH

**gaylord:** personally my money is on harrison

 **gaylord:** is anybody else gonna bet

 

 **MSPaint:** I would rather not.

 

 **sk8erboi:** eh

 

 **STARS:** what's a bet

 

 **helpme:** s p a c e k i d

 **helpme:** s h u t u p

 **helpme:** nobody likes you

 

 **depressed:** yo neil you gonna bet or not

 

 **scREE:** yeah neil, you gotta answer!!!

 

 **helpme:** UGH fine

 **helpme:** money is on harrison

 

 **scREE:**........... what

 

 **helpme:** what ?

 

 **shutupharrison:** I thought you hated Harrison?

 **shutupharrison:** This is kind of unexpected.

 

 **gaylord:** yeah christ almighty

 

 **helpme:** guys.

 **helpme:** he has s c i s s o r s .

 **helpme:** he's going to fucking stab someone.

 **helpme:** also according to my calculations both preston and david are quivering pussies so they're no help

 

 **depressed:** yeah that's true

 **depressed:** but gwen's a megabitch, therefore the it's plausable

 **depressed:** you should've known that neil so why bet on harrison

 

 **scREE:** g a s p

 **scREE:** he just wants harrison to win!!!!!

 

 **gaylord:** ok but why would neil want that

 

 **helpme:** OK but why would your user be "gaylord"

 

 **depressed:** way to change the subject n e i l

 

 **gaylord:** gaylord is my name wyd

 

 **helpme:** o h .

 

 **depressed:** ok but is neil secretly gay for harrison

 

 **scREE:** :000000

 

 **sk8erboi:** OH H O

 

 **MSPaint:** Oh, I must draw the fanart!

 

 **helpme:** nope nope n o p e

 **helpme:** FUCK THIS

 **helpme:** NOPE NOPEITY NOPE NOPE N O P E

 **helpme:** I AM N O T ABOUT THIS SHIT

 **helpme:** GOOD BYE

 

 **scREE:** and hes gone

 

 **depressed:** yep

 

 **scREE:** i feel kind of bad now :(

 

 **depressed:** k

 

 **shutupharrison:**....

 

 **sk8erboi:** ,,,,,,,

 

 **gaylord:**..... ok but did harrison or the trio win


	2. Chapter 2

**Insert Gang Sign Here**

_3 Unread Messages !_

 

**TreeDad:** Alright, Campers!

**TreeDad:**  And Gwen!

**TreeDad:** I think we should discuss some new rules!

 

**depressed:** wait let me guess

**depressed:** no attacking people with scissors 

 

**TreeDad:** Precisely, Max!

**TreeDad:** And also, I think that we should make get well cards for our injured friends!

 

**helpme:** no fuck that

**helpme:** it's not OUR fault that harrison and gwen nearly killed each other

 

**scREE:** what happened anyway ????

 

**depressed:** harrison stabbed gwen in the leg and gwen threw him or smth

 

**scREE:** but that means i can't make my 50 cents since nobody won the fight :(

 

**depressed:** ACTUALLY

**depressed:** it was harrison vs the trio

**depressed:** there are trio members left unharmed u fuckers

**depressed:** so pay up neil and nurf

 

**gaylord:** UGH FINE

 

**helpme:** i'm not paying for s h i t

 

**scREE:** you're the one who bet on your boyfriend !

 

**helpme:** HES N O T MY BOYFRIEND

 

**sighs:** i ship it

 

**YES:** gwen aren't you injured right now??

 

**sighs:** uhhh technically my hands aren't

**sighs:** can't say the same for harrison

 

**helpme:** what happened

 

**MSPaint:** Aww, Neil is worried for Harrison!

 

**helpme:** SHUT UP U FUCKING NAZI

 

**TreeDad:** Neil! That's very rude!

 

**depressed:** shut the fuck up so the bitch can actually explain

 

**sighs:** you're a piece of shit max

**sighs:** well uh ANYWAYS

**sighs:** i pushed him into the mess hall wall thing right

**sighs:** i did it a bit too hard and i may have sprained most of his fingers

**sighs:** including his thumbs

 

**STARS:** that's not very nice :(

 

**depressed:** he LITERALLY stabbed gwen with scissors

 

**sighs:** YEAH and it hurt like a BITCH

**sighs:** but i think we both did a number on each other 

**sighs:** i kinda feel bad for his fingers

**sighs:** but that's only the worst part i think

 

**YES:** yes and i do believe nerris is checking up on him !

**YES:** is she there with you two ?

 

**sighs:** yeah but shes scolding him and it looks like he wants to punch her

**sighs:** oh shit shes getting out her phone 

 

**shutupharrison:** Well.

 

**helpme:** is harrison ok

 

**shutupharrison:** he's a bit.. ruffled.. but he's altogether fine, besides his fingers that is.

**shutupharrison:** why?

 

**scREE:** HE LIKES HIM NERRIS

 

**shutupharrison:** OH REALLY

**shutupharrison:** IM TELLING HARRISON

 

**helpme:** I DONT

**helpme:** WH A T

**helpme:** I'M ONLY ASKING BC I WASTED MY PRECIOUS MONEY ON HIM

 

**shutupharrison:** BY THAT LOGIC, YOU SHOULDN'T CARE AT ALL, NEIL

**shutupharrison:** I JUST TOLD HIM YOU LIKED HIM

 

**helpme:** BUT I D O N T

 

**scREE:** YES YOU DO NEIL !!!!

 

**sighs:** :DLGKJL:SDGJLK

**sighs:** HARRISON DJL:KSD

**sighs:** HARRISON IS BLUSHINGOSDJGLKS

 

**sk8erboi:** oh dang really

 

**MSPaint:** WAIT I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED I MUST DRAW

 

**YES:** I SPIT OUT MY WATER THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

**YES:** MY SHIP IS FINALLY CANON AFTER ALL THIS TIME

 

**depressed:** how long have you shipped this

 

**YES:** SINCE HARRISON BOOPED HIS NOSE

 

**helpme:** PRESTON NO

 

**scREE:** big brother, it's okay to like boys !

**scREE:** specifically israeli boys with top hats !

 

**gaylord:** yeah man don't worry

**gaylord:** i have a boyfriend too

**gaylord:** his name is chris

**gaylord:** wait

 

**helpme:** LOOK

**helpme:** i mAY BE BI BUT I DON'T LIKE HARRISON

 

**gaylord:** wait you're b i

 

**helpme:** yes was this not obvious

 

**scREE:** well i think he likes harrison !

 

**helpme:** jesus fucking christ NO

 

**depressed:** guys c'mon

**depressed:** neil obviously doesn't like harrison

 

**helpme:** THANK YOU MAX

 

**depressed:**  he fucking loves harrison guys c'mon

 

**helpme:** FUCK YOU MAX

 

**YES:** i must write a PLAY ABOUT THIS

**YES:** or i suppose the proper phrase would be "another play about this"

 

**sighs:** oh my fucking god please do

 

**helpme:** YOU'VE ALREADY WRITTEN ONE ?????

 

**YES:** 13 actually

 

**helpme:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

**depressed:** i'm literally just taking screenshots 

 

**scREE:** max send them to me

 

**depressed:** nikki

**depressed:** you can just take your own

 

**scREE:** OH RIGHT

 

**STARS:** is harrison saying anything?? :0

 

**shutupharrison:** HARRISON IS REFUSING TO ANSWER TO THIS I CAN'T

**shutupharrison:** HES SO EMBARRASSED

 

**depressed:** neil is probably running to see him blush DX

 

**sighs:** why the emoticon

 

**depressed:** it's gross that's why DX

 

**sk8erboi:** yo guys

**sk8erboi:** shouldn't harrison be denying their relationship too

**sk8erboi:** bc since neil a c t u a l l y doesn't like harrison he's denying and screaming

**sk8erboi:** but if what gwen and nerris are saying is true and harrison is just embarrassed then,,

 

**helpme:** thank you for acknowledging that i dont fucking like harrison

 

**scREE:**  but neil d o e s like harrison

 

**depressed:** im cackling bye

 

**sighs:**  ered,,thats,,,

**sighs:** thats a really good point

**sighs:** WAIT DOES HARRISON ACTUALLY LIKE NEIL

 

**helpme:** HE BETTER NOT JFC

 

**YES:** chokes

 

**depressed:** was this the tea that was going to be spilled earlier

 

**YES:** NO I WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE A SECRET LIKE THAT

 

**shutupharrison:** he doesn't believe you, preston

**shutupharrison:** also now he's screaming in denial over liking neil

 

**gaylord:** wait then what was the tea exactly

 

**scREE:** W A I T

**scREE:** IF HARRISON AND NEIL START DATING THEN THAT MEANS I HAVE A BROTHER IN LAW

 

**TreeDad:** Nikki, that's only when marriage occurs!

 

**helpme:** DAVID WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING THIS

 

**TreeDad:** I learned to not get fully involved in situations like this unless asked otherwise! :D

 

**helpme:** WELL FUCKING GET INVOLVED BC IM DONE WITH THIS SHIT

 

**TreeDad:** Well then! Let's change the subject back to those get well cards! :D

 

**helpme:** i change my mind

 

**TreeDad:** Too late, Neil! :D

**TreeDad:** Every camper is going to make get well cards for our beloved magic camper and beloved camp counselor! 

**TreeDad:** Now, I want every camper to put a lot of effort into these cards to show how much we care!

 

**depressed:** what if we don't care

 

**TreeDad:** Then pretend to, Max! :)

 

**depressed:** fuck

 

**sighs:** you hear that neil

**sighs:** put a lot of effort in for your boyfriend ;)

 

**helpme:** that's it i'm putting acid in your card gwen

 

**STARS:**  is that even possible, neil?

 

**MSPaint:** I do not think so.

 

**gaylord:** guys the t e a

**gaylord:** is preston e v e r going to tell us

 

**helpme:** trust me i'll find a way

**helpme:** i will a l w a y s find a way

 

**shutupharrison:** yeah, a way into harrison's jeans

 

**helpme:** OH FOR F U C K S SAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i updated bc i lost an entire story and im pissed bc my backup somehow deleted itself tOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert Gang Sign Here**

_3 Unread Messages !_

 

 **YES:** OH 

 **YES:** MY

 **YES:** G O D

 

 **gaylord:** TEA???

 

 **YES:** well yes

 **YES:** but it's a private tea party sister

 

 **shutupharrison:** Sister..?

 **shutupharrison:** Also, Preston, I advise you not to talk about Harrison's secrets again. 

 **shutupharrison:** You won't gain any EXP if you keep picking battles you cannot win.

 

 **YES:** im sister shook

 **YES:** i can't believe you don't recognize the sister star mr james charles

 **YES:** and LISTEN im not going to spill the tea this time

 

 **sk8erboi:** you still have to spill the tea from last time tho

 

 **STARS:** Is Neil here? o.o

 

 **MSPaint:** No, you are safe!

 

 **STARS:** Oh goodie!

 **STARS:** He finally wont tell me to shut up :D

 

 **gaylord:** what a dick

 

 **shutupharrison:**.. I'm going to avoid pointing out the irony behind that.

 

 **TreeDad:** Wait, Neil is missing?

 **TreeDad:** Is he with Max or Nikki?

 

 **depressing:** no

 **depressing:** i'm on the dock and nikki is trying to catch fish with her mouth

 **depressing:** haven't seen neil all day

 

 **sighs:** with her m o u t h??

 

 **depressing:** yeah i stopped trying to get her to stop an hour ago

 **depressing:** so i'm just watching to make sure she doesn't drown

 

 **sighs:** ,, since when do you care about your friends being in danger ??

 

 **depressing:** ,,,,, since the camp almost got shut down ??????

 

 **sk8erboi:** but you don't seem to care about neil missing 

 

 **depressing:** i

 

**_depressing_ HAS LEFT THE CHAT !**

 

 **YES:** BUSTED !!

 **YES:** AND THAT'S THE TEA SIS !!

 

 **TreeDad:** Absolutely no leaving!

 

**_TreeDad_ HAS ADDED _depressing_ TO THE CHAT !**

 

 **depressing:** fuck

 

 **sighs:** spill it sister

 

 **depressing:** gwen this is the gc

 **depressing:** absolutely fucking not

 

 **sighs:** oh i get it 

 **sighs:** you can tell me later kid

 

 **depressing:** ,, okay

 

 **STARS:** aww...!

 

 **shutupharrison:** Well.

 **shutupharrison:** I hate to interrupt this little moment, but..

 **shutupharrison:** I've spotted Neil. 10+ Spying for me!

 

 **TreeDad:** Nerris, where is he?!

 

 **shutupharrison:** Get this: He just walked about of the infirmary cabin.

 

 **sighs:** isn't that where Harrison is-?

 

 **shutupharrison:** Exactly.

 

 **YES:** NERRIS ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS

 **YES:** THIS IS IMPORTANT

 

 **shutupharrison:** Of course, Preston.

 

 **YES:** GASP

 

 **oospicy:** SOS SOS SOS

 

 **sighs:** WAIT HARRISON CAN TYPE ??

 

 **YES:** OH SHIT

 

 **shutupharrison:** Well, this is unexpected.

 

 **oospicy:** PRESTON I NEED U HELP SOS

 

 **YES:** OH SHIT RIGHT NOW ???

 

 **sighs:** KIDS H A R R I S O N IS TYPING WAHT

 

 **oospicy:** yeet i can type just really slowly my fingers are still stiff ???

 

 **shutupharrison:** that explains the delay

 

 **YES:** HAR R R IS ON

 

 **MSPaint:** You used too many "R"s!

 

 **oospicy:** YES RIGHT NOW

 

 **gaylord:** HARRISON CAN YOU TELL US YOUR SECRET NOW

 

 **YES:** OH  S  H I T

 

 **oospicy:** NO.

 

 **YES:** sksksk

 

 **depressing:** ok but neil literally walked about of the infirmary cabin

 **depressing:** and now harrison is screaming

 **depressing:** oh hey neil welcome to the dock

 

 **helpme:** what the fuck is happening

 **helpme:** oh

 **helpme:** bye

 

 **MSPaint:** Why are you two texting if you are right next to each other?

 

 **sighs:** COME BACK I NEED TEA

 

 **YES:** tea ???

 **YES:** TEA ????

 **YES:** T E A ?????

 

 **gaylord:** YES PLEASE

 

 **YES:** ok the harrison tea is

 **YES:** harrison literally used to be a dancer isnt that crazy

 **YES:** HE CAN POLE DANCE. FUCKING P O L E D A N C E.

 

 **oospicy:** PRESTON NO

 

 **sighs:** OH DAMN HOOK ME UP WITH LESSONS

 

 **gaylord:** wHAT HOW

 

 **depressing:** damn give neil a performance

 

 **helpme:** ABSOLUTELY NOT.

 

 **sighs:** give ME one i need LESSONS

 

 **oospicy:** ok look one of my parents' tactics in order to get me to stop pursuing magic after the incident was to sign me up for dance lessons and it didn't work but now i can split on the dicc so hit me up gay boys DX

 

 **depressing:** LMAO NEIL IS RED

 

 **sighs:** H A

 

 **shutupharrison:** OH MY GOD HARRISON

 

 **YES:** Y E S QUEEN OH MY GOD WE STAN TALENT

 **YES:** ALSO IM OMW

 

 **sk8erboi:** mood

 

 **TreeDad:** Harrison, I love that you're better but you are too young for sexual intercourse!

 

 **sk8erboi:** yo man let him live

 

 **sighs:** yeah david he's 13 he's almost to the age of consent ??

 

 **oospicy:** a-and it was a joke,, T.T

 **oospicy:** ok ew i hated that

 

 **TreeDad:** I-

 

**_TreeDad_ HAS LEFT THE CHAT !**

 

 **depressing:** LOL SIS

 

**_depressing_ HAS ADDED _TreeDad_ TO THE CHAT !**

**depressing:** nobody leaves

 **depressing:** that's what you said right

 

 **TreeDad:** Hooey.

 

 **sighs:** LANGUAGE, DAVID

 

 **TreeDad:**...

 

 **depressing:** ,,

 

 **sighs:** ,,,

 

 **gaylord:** ok but are we EVER going to learn the TRUE harrison tea or


	4. Chapter 4

**insert gang sign here**

_4 Unread Messages !_

 

 **oospicy:** LITERALLY IDGAF IF IT'S LIKE 5 AM LISTEN UP FUCKERS

 **oospicy:** S T O P ASKING ME TO DANCE LIKE I AINT DOING SHIT YALL

 **oospicy:** IM LOOKING AT Y O U DAVID AND PRESTON

 **oospicy:** IM NOT DANCING IN A PLAY OR RUNNING A DANCE CAMP FOR A DAY FUCK O  F F OH MY G O D

 

 **STARS:** Ohhh! I'm sorry Harrison!!! :(

 

 **oospicy:** space kid you didn't do anything it's okay ??

 

 **STARS:** No I mean I'm sorry for them :(

 

 **oospicy:** i

 **oospicy:** FUCK WE DISCOVERED A SWEETHEART

 

 **YES:** A SWEETHEART ???????

 

 **oospicy:** YES FUCKO A SWEETHEART HE'S MY NEW BEST FRIEND

 

 **YES:** bitch tf you saying

 **YES:** he's not your best friend HEATHEN I A M

 

 **oospicy:** BEGONE THOT

 **oospicy:** who are u i only know space kid

 

 **shutupharrison:** Hm. Harrison you must really be attracted to people named Neil, huh?

 

 **YES:** YELLS LOUDLY MY SHIP

 

 **helpme:** i just woke up but fucking fuck fuck off with that bullshit we DONT fucking like each other 

 

 **YES:** cries softly my ship

 

 **STARS:** Neil you don't know that! What if Harrison likes you?? :0

 

 **oospicy:** bestie he's right tho

 

 **STARS:** Oh, my bad !! D:

 

 **oospicy:** listen yall really think that i would like neil ?? his nose is bigger than his dick ????

 **oospicy:** boys and girls ride that instead of his dick punch emoji

 **oospicy:** but ig if you're into that i mean nobody really is

 

 **sighs:** harrison no you just got better

 

 **helpme:** excuse m e bitch

 **helpme:** girls crawl all over me

 

 **depressed:** he's got a point

 

 **oospicy:** tabii doesn't have fucking standards

 

 **helpme:** i don't suppose y o u do ?

 

 **oospicy:** OF FUCKING COURSE I DO

 

 **helpme:** YEAH ?

 

 **oospicy:** Y E A H HOE

 

 **helpme:** BETTER START FUCKING LISTING THEM COCKSLUT

 

 **oospicy:** BETTER START BELIEVING I WILL FUCKER 

 **oospicy:** GET READY H O E S

 

 **sighs:** harrison n o

 

 **TreeDad:** What's going on?!

 

 **sighs:** harrison is fighting

 **sighs:** a g a i n

 

 **gaylord:** OH FUCK YEAH BET TIME

 

 **MSPaint:** But they're just text fighting!

 

 **sk8erboi:** kids got a point

 

 **depressed:** honestly he's just laying down his type fucking chill

 **depressed:** anyone seen nikki ?

 

 **STARS:** Oh! I saw her by the lake! :D

 

 **depressed:** thanks space kid

 **depressed:** im gonna make sure she doesn't drown again ill check in later ig

 

 **sighs:** :)

 **sighs:** have fun you little shit

 

 **depressed:** you too you fucking bitch

 

 **sighs:** good kid

 

 **TreeDad:** Wait, I'm confused!

 

 **sighs:** dw about it david :)

 

 **YES:** harrison and neil have disappeared ??

 

 **sighs:** oh shit you're right what if they're IRL FIGHITNG FUCK

 

 **helpme:** no im just fucking waiting the babe takes forever to type

 **helpme:** I MEANT BOY FUCKING FUCK

 

 **shutupharrison:** Sure. ;)

 

 **helpme:** ISTFG

 

 **oospicy:** LMAO OKAY I HAD TO THINK OF THEM AND WRITE THEM DOWN SO I WOULD REMEMBER THEM

 

 **gaylord:** bitch im excited this is tepid tea 

 

 **STARS:** What does tepid mean?

 

 **oospicy:** it means like lukewarm bestie !!

 **oospicy:** NOW TO DEAL WITH THAT FUCKER

 

 **helpme:** IVE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES HURRY TF UP

 

 **oospicy:** FUCK YOU THIS IS WHY U ARENT MY TYPE

 **oospicy:** OK LISTEN UP

 **oospicy:** i like tall people ?? like they have to be taller than me or at least the same height as me jfc

 **oospicy:** tbh i dont mind what color their hair is but like,,,chestnut is a nice color ok

 **oospicy:** BIG OOF also they have to look different than me ?? so like maybe curls idk

 

 **gaylord:** guys

 **gaylord:** am i the only one realizing this or

 

 **sk8erboi:** you guys im fucking wheezing

 

 **STARS:** bestie!!

 

 **oospicy:** hmm ?

 

 **STARS:** You're describing Neil so far? :0

 

 **oospicy:** WHAT NO

 

 **YES:** HE TOTALLY FUCKING IS

 

 **helpme:** i

 

 **oospicy:** NO FUCK OFF LET ME FINISH

 **oospicy:** NEIL MOSTLY FITS THE LOOKS DEPARTMENT BUT HIS PERSONALITY IS SHITTY

 **oospicy:** LIKE IF HE WAS FUCKING NICER I WOULD RIDE HIM UNTIL I EXPLODE LIKE ??

 **oospicy:** h-h-he's cute DX ok

 

 **helpme:** i just

 

 **oospicy:** N O W for personality

 **oospicy:** they have to be nice and fucking understanding of me just being me

 **oospicy:** N O T trying to make sense of it !!! N E I L

 **oospicy:** and they have to be comforting !! i have SHIT going on yall like im DONE

 **oospicy:** they just have to be THERE for me when i need it !! idgaf if like they're a tease and shit like hell i like THAT but like

 **oospicy:** unless we're fucking be nice and gentle with me jfc

 

 **YES:** awww !!!!

 

 **gaylord:** neil is fucked better reconsider tabii

 

 **helpme:** hoe my g o d i don't like EITHER of them

 

 **YES:** but also like why u lyin

 

 **oospicy:** PRESTON SHUSH

 

 **MSPaint:** Tea?

 

 **YES:** YES.

 

 **gaylord:** WAIT THIS IS THE FUCKING TEA???

 

 **YES:** N O lmao

 **YES:** HOWEVER this is SOME form of tea sksk

 

 **oospicy:** i swear to fucking god

 

 **helpme:** me too

 

 **oospicy:** WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER. FUCK OFF.

 **oospicy:**  I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU.

 

 **helpme:** I'M GRABBING MY GUNS LMAO

 

 **oospicy:** wait u have a gun

 

 **helpme:** just a few that i found behind a crate in the theater area

 **helpme:** you want one or

 

 **oospicy:** y e s i want one finally i can get some respect in this household

 **oospicy:** without having to use scissors that is

 

 **helpme:** run over and ill give u one or smth

 

 **oospicy:** omw

 

 **shutupharrison:** What just happened?

 

 **STARS:** My bestie is falling in love :) 

 

 **YES:** OR PERHAPS THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX??

 

 **sighs:** WAIT HOLD ON WHAT HE HAS G U N S???

 

 **TreeDad:** GWEN!

 **TreeDad:** COME WITH ME TO CONFISCATE THEM!

 

 **sighs:** I'M COMING JFC

 

 **depressed:** holy fuck that's my NEIL hell YEAH

 

 **scREE:** Y E S NEIL STICK IT TO THE MACHINE !!!

 

 **depressed:** do you even know what that means

 

 **scREE:** nope !

 

 **depressed:** that's my nikki heh

 

 **YES:**..

 **YES:** well i'm gonna go uh write a new play uwu

 

 **shutupharrison:** Oh, I get it~

 **shutupharrison:** If you want help just hollar! My hearing is +20~

 

 **YES:** YES OF COURSE THANK YOU

 

 **gaylord:** okay but

 **gaylord:** seriously when tf are we learning the fucking TEA


	5. Chapter 5

**insert gang sign here**

_2 New Messages !_

 

 **sighs:** OK U LITTLE FUCKERS

 **sighs:** LISTEN THE FUCK UP

 

 **depressed:** what now jfc

 

 **sighs:** i got a fucking story and it's gonna be great so stfu and listen u little shit

 

 **depressed:** lmao ok

 

 **YES:**???? WHAT

 

 **TreeDad:** Gwen! What's going on?

 

 **sighs:** once upon a fucking time, there were two little boy bunnies

 **sighs:** one little boy bunny decided to fuck with the big brown bunny

 **sighs:** and he got himself hurt :(

 

 **STARS:** oh no!! is he okay??? D:

 

 **oospicy:** guys its official im gay for space kid he's such a s w e e t i e oh my god

 **oospicy:** also gwen if this is going where i think it's going to go

 **oospicy:** it better not

 

 **YES:** EXCUSE ME NO ??? HARRISON U CANT DO THAT

 

 **STARS:** thank you bestie!!! <3

 

 **oospicy:** did u hear that 

 **oospicy:** my heart just went doki fucking doki

 

 **sighs:** ANYWAYS U FUCKERS COUGH C O U G H

 **sighs:** the OTHER little bunny was a BAD little bunny

 **sighs:** he decided to hide from the big brown bunny but secretly help out the other little boy bunny, by offering him strength enhancing items

 

 **shutupharrison:** Oh, no! Not +10 Strength enhancers!

 

 **helpme:** gwen is this like me and harrison but as rabbits

 **helpme:** bc so help me i will fucking feed u sulfuric acid.

 

 **sighs:** AND THE BUNNIES HATED EACH OTHER THE END HAHAH

 **sighs:** i still don't understand how u got acid in my card but i'm never going to repeat history again.

 

 **helpme:** thank u

 

 **STARS:** but that's not a happy ending :(

 

 **oospicy:** GIVE MY BABY A HAPPY ENDING GWEN

 

 **STARS:** :D

 

 **helpme:** shut the fuck up space kid god you're annoying as fuck

 

 **STARS:** i'm sorry :(

 

 **oospicy:** neil don't insult my baby >:( you fucking asshole

 

 **helpme:** i don't even see why the fuck you care about him

 **helpme:** like it's a waste of time

 

 **sighs:**..??

 

 **TreeDad:** Please, no fighting! 

 **TreeDad:** No more injured campers, please!! :(

 

 **oospicy:** i don't see why you even care?? like you don't even care about me or space kid so fuck off

 **oospicy:** you're a self-centered jerk anyway so fuck you leave me and my baby alone

 

 **scREE:** HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

 

 **depressed:** hey nikki when did you get here

 

 **scREE:** just now !!!! :D

 

 **depressed:** pfft ok

 

 **sighs:** :^)

 

 **depressed:** fuck off gwen 

 

 **sighs:** lol

 

 **helpme:** he's NOT your baby jfc

 

 **oospicy:** how the fuck should you know??

 

 **helpme:** just shut the fuck up harrison you're such a dumbass

 **helpme:** you two fucking deserve each other

 **helpme:** whatever i'm done with all of your shit

 

**helpme** _has left the chat!_

 

 **STARS:** .. um..

 

 **oospicy:** what the FUCK

 **oospicy:** who the FUCK does he think he is??? actual fucking dumbass !!! ugh god damn fucking SHIT

 **oospicy:** YEAH FUCK YOU TOO NEIL UGH

 **oospicy:** i swear i'm going to RIP his DICK OFF!!!!!

 **oospicy:** what the FUCK is his problem?? i hope he minds his own god damn business!! why does he even care !! lmao!!!!!

 

 **depressed:** nikki

 **depressed:** neil stormed out of the tent let's go

 

 **scREE:** gotchu omw

 

 **YES:** we should probably go make sure harrison doesn't stab anyone w scissors

 

 **shutupharrison:** I'll be right there.

 

 **TreeDad:** I'm coming too!

 

 **sighs:**...

 **sighs:** and they're gone

 

 **MSPaint:** What has happened?

 

 **sk8erboi:** i think skinny jeans got jelly

 

 **gaylord:** lmao u rite

 

 **STARS:** :( 

 **STARS:** goshie now i feel bad.. :(

 

 **sighs:** don't, kid.

 **sighs:** neil is an angry kid at times. it isn't your fault- he just took it out on you and harrison.

 

 **STARS:** but now my bestie is angry too! :(

 

 **sk8erboi:** hey, little dude, that's bc nerd boy pissed him off

 **sk8erboi:** it's not ur fault

 

 **STARS:** but :(

 

 **gaylord:** now now

 **gaylord:** it's going to be okay. that's what i learned after a while. it's not always your fault when you're involved.

 **gaylord:** some people just clash at times- you do, i do, we all do, space kid

 

 **MSPaint:** Yes, yes! It is alright!

 **MSPaint:** You are going to be okay! Everything will end up okay in the end! :D

 

 **STARS:** gosh... thank you.. :)

 **STARS:** i just want my friends to be okay..

 

 **sighs:** they will be. just watch! neil and harrison will be making out by the end of today, honestly

 **sighs:** neil obviously got jealous?

 

 **sk8erboi:** mmhmm

 **sk8erboi:** he's a twelve year old boy and he's emotional and totally uncool right now

 **sk8erboi:** skinny jeans also just ain't good with emotions tbh lol

 

 **STARS:** okay.. thank you.. :)

 

 **sighs:**...

 **sighs:**...you four want some ice cream while we wait for the others to end their drama ?

 

 **gaylord:** oh shit hell yeah

 

 **sk8erboi:** that would be cool

 

 **MSPaint:** Yes!

 

 **STARS:** please and thank you!!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while lmao
> 
> this chapter i kinda wanted more drama shit but also still... crack...... idk it didnt work out but here u go anyway lmao
> 
> i've been kinda gross lately so i wanted to share a positive message through the campers while also giving the other four campers who aren't in trios and gwen some spotlight?  
> it's going to be okay <3


End file.
